


|translation| shock horror hallelujah - khúc thánh ca kinh hoàng

by Glasspiano



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion, Rebuild of Evangelion | Evangelion: New Theatrical Edition
Genre: Alien Sex, Body Horror, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Psychological Horror, Tiếng Việt | Vietnamese, Translation
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 07:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11892498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glasspiano/pseuds/Glasspiano
Summary: Gói lại trong người đó, Kaworu lãng quên cái vô thường của thể xác. Thay vào đó, hắn biến thành bóng đêm, đôi tay hắn trôi vào người cậu trai kia như mây mù. Thứ mùi của vô tận cháy xuyên qua Kaworu, khói và tro tàn từ tất cả thất bại nhiều không đếm xuể của hắn trong quá khứ. Chỉ mình Shinji là có thật.(Dịch từ shock horror hallelujah, bởi sugartweeze)





	|translation| shock horror hallelujah - khúc thánh ca kinh hoàng

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [shock horror hallelujah](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5042533) by [sugartweeze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugartweeze/pseuds/sugartweeze). 



 

Có lẽ đây là điều đã xảy ra: trong dòng thời gian này, Kaworu nhận thấy lòng mình thành kính. Có lẽ, hắn không tài nào nhớ nổi cảm giác của làn da người, thế nào là sự cân bằng tinh tế giữa trải dãn, ấm áp và nhung mượt. Cái độc trong khí quyển ở bãi hoang tàn nơi đây, cái căng của ngày qua ngày-chúng là những cá thể lạ lẫm với Kaworu, xa vời tựa mặt trăng, hay Ayanami Rei. Tính phi nhân loại của hắn thật thích hợp với thảm hậu này, hải cốt và sơn chì. Nhưng Shinji, cậu thật khổ sở; thường ói ra bãi nhão nhoét từ bữa ăn, nhói đau từ sâu tận trong khuỷu tay và đằng gáy, máu mũi chảy giữa những lần tập song tấu, bất ngờ tràn tung tóe trên chiếc dương cầm làm dấu tay bất ngờ in những vết sai lên phím đàn. Kaworu nhìn theo đầy lo lắng. Không nghi ngờ gì sự kiên cường của Shinji, hắn rõ hơn ai hết, nhưng có lẽ Kaworu đã đánh giá thấp độ mỏng manh của sinh vật lý Lilim. Có nhẽ nào, lần này, chính cơ thể yếu ớt của loài người lại là thứ hủy hoại cậu?

 

Vậy nhưng trong nó cũng có một vẻ đẹp nhất định-sự bất cân đối phảng phất nơi khung xương cậu gợi cho Kaworu về những đường chân trời, cái tinh xảo của bó cơ và dây thần kinh khiến hắn nghĩ tới phân dạng, mô hình cây, hay chuỗi nốt nhạc. Một điều kì diệu giữa những điều kì diệu, ấy là chất thơ lạ thường và tĩnh lặng trong những nhịp thở của Shinji, là chất lỏng long lanh trong mắt cậu. Shinji ngước nhìn lên bầu trời đêm kiếm tìm câu trả lời, kiếm tìm cảm giác choáng ngợp và kinh diễm, cậu đánh mất những hơi thở hụt hẫng vào cái lạnh lấp lánh của mảng sao trời khi mỉm cười với vầng hào quang của chúng, nhưng Kaworu chỉ lặng lẽ ngắm Shinji, để tìm thấy lối tới thiên đàng từ khung xương đan kết khéo léo và nụ cười sóng sánh của cậu.

 

“Tớ thật sự đã được sinh ra để được gặp cậu.”

 

* * *

 

Fuyutsuki ra lệnh cho hai người luyện tập để làm quen với khoang lái lần nữa, với cái ma sát co dãn của y phục chiến đấu, với cái cảm giác chặt hẹp đến thị dâm từ việc lái EVA. Kết hợp thần giao kép chưa có tiền lệ, và mặc dù Kaworu gần như là một tấm phiến trắng xóa, hắn nhận thấy bản thân vẫn lo lắng về thông số đồng bộ hóa và các mức ngưỡng. Buổi tập dượt để lại tác động lên thân thể Shinji rõ rệt hơn bất cứ gì trước đây. Cơ thể cậu là một tòa nhà trên đà sụp đổ. Cậu cử động chậm chạp, kẹt trong mộng. Cậu nói rằng răng cậu tê rần. Kaworu biết cậu mất ngủ liên miên.

 

“Shinji, cậu ổn chứ?” Shinji đang cởi bộ y phục chiến đấu, khóa ở lưng mở để lộ ra những mảng thân thể từng chút, từng chút một. Làn da trắng ngần tựa ánh trăng ướt đẫm mồ hôi.

 

“Hửm? À, tớ ổn mà.” Cậu mỉm cười, nhưng giọng cậu nghe khô khốc và trống trải, như một cái giếng cũ.

 

“Cậu trông không ổn lắm.” Kaworu ướm thử đặt tay lên vai Shinji, và Shinji nhìn hắn với một đầu chân mày nhướng lên nhưng không giật ra. “Cậu ốm sao?”

 

“Không hề!” Kaworu ngạc nhiên, hân hoan bởi giọng điệu kiên quyết, nhưng rồi cảm giác ấy tan biến khi Shinji cuộn mình về phía trước với hai tay ôm lấy trán. “Tớ mệt. Tớ chỉ … thấy đau nhói.”

 

Kaworu ngồi xuống cạnh cậu trên chiếc ghế phòng thay đồ, lông mày nhíu lại. Cậu không rời bàn tay khỏi vai Shinji. “Có đau lắm không?” Ý niệm về đau đớn của Kaworu thật lệch lạc, một ấn tượng mơ hồ về các hành tinh va chạm, một cú ngã từ độ cao không tưởng. Rằm đâm, cửa sập, chúng không mang ý nghĩa gì với hắn. Thân xác vật lý của Kaworu đơn thuần chỉ là làn da đi mượn.

 

“Không, không, không—Tớ sẽ ổn thôi, Kaworu à, đừng lo về nó…”

 

“Nhưng mà, Shinji…” Có lẽ, một cách vô thức, Kaworu bấu chặt nắm tay trên vai của Shinji, và cả thân thể Shinji cứng đờ dưới bàn tay của hắn, và cậu thốt lên một tiếng giống người sắp chết đuối.

Kaworu rụt tay lại như vừa bị đốt, đã nửa chừng câu xin lỗi, có phần khiếp đảm trước việc hắn đã làm.

 

“Xin lỗi, Shinji, tớ vô cùng xin lỗi. Nó đau vậy thật sao?”

 

Shinji phủi gạt nó đi và tránh né ánh mắt Kaworu. “ Không, không, không, ổn mà.” Cậu lắp bắp, tay lúng túng với bộ chiến phục khi cố gắng cởi vai bên kia ra.

 

Có thứ gì đó đã dịch chuyển, trục xương sống của Kaworu lệch một góc sắc nhọn. Mọi vật như dần đổ nghiêng về nhau, trọng lực hiện diện như một lực hút điện tĩnh, và hắn ngập tới cổ chân trong một đám mây đen phát quang kì dị. Kaworu nhìn chằm chằm, ngây điếng bởi đường cong những hàng ngay ngắn tạo thành đốt xương sống của Shinji, bởi làn da mỏng manh, trong suốt như bánh đa. Bờ vai Shinji dịch chuyển lên xuống-nút tháo bộ đồ của cậu có lẽ đã bị hỏng, cởi đồ không thể nào khó như mức này-và ngón tay cậu khua khoắng trong vô vọng trên lớp cao su dày.

 

Sự bất lực ùa lên cậu như cơn sóng thủy triều. Khóe miệng Shinji cong vẹo thành một thứ gì đó cứng nhắc và xấu xí, đôi mắt của cậu gợi nhắc cho Kaworu về những hành tinh khổng lồ không vì sao nào từng thấy. Cậu túm lấy lớp vải dầy và trơn trượt trong nắm tay và kéo, lăn từng centimet một xuống vai, nhưng cậu tuột tay và nó lại bắn trở lại chỗ cũ. Lúc ấy, Shinji gằn lên, như quái thú trong rừng thẳm, ác quỷ chỉ biết nhả lửa. Kaworu có thể ngửi thấy mùi mặn từ những giọt ngước mắt đang chầu trực tuôn rơi.

“Khốn khiếp!”

Đây là Shinji Ikari, và cậu đã hủy tạo vũ trụ chỉ để tái tạo nó một lần nữa, cậu nhóc ương ngược trong hộp cát đầy các vì tinh tú; cậu đã tắm trong bể máu, cậu đã sinh ra trong tủy sống và tim và vầng trán của chính vũ trụ này-và giờ cậu ngồi đây, lạnh run và ốm yếu trong phòng thay đồ, cáu kỉnh và ngập tràn nỗi căm ghét bản thân. Đối với Kaworu, cậu là cả thế giới.

 

“Đây này.” Kaworu nhẹ nhàng đặt tay lên lưng của Shinji, chỉ ngay dưới góc tù của xương bả vai mở hờ như cánh cửa sổ. Hắn luồn những đầu ngón tay cẩn thận, nhẹ nhàng, thật sự rất cẩn thận và nhẹ nhàng vào trong khoảng cách hẹp giữa làn da và bộ chiến phục của Shinji, kéo nó xuống, xuống thấp; bàn tay hắn tạo ra không gian từ nơi trước đó không tồn tại. Tay kia hắn kéo lấy lớp vải co dãn và trơn trượt trong nắm tay như một con thủy quái. Shinji cùng rút ra khi cậu có thể, để lộ cả bờ vai, cánh tay, gần tới cả nếp gập mỏng manh của khuỷu tay. Nhịp tim cậu thật quá gần.

 

(Nó đã xảy đến như thế này: trong một khoảnh khắc, Kaworu quên đi bản thân hắn. Gói lại trong người đó, Kaworu lãng quên sự vô thường của thể xác. Thay vào đó, hắn biến thành bóng đêm, đôi tay hắn trôi vào trong người cậu trai kia như mây mù. Thứ mùi của vô tận cháy xuyên qua Kaworu, khói và tro tàn từ tất cả thất bại nhiều không đếm xuể của hắn trong quá khứ. Chỉ mình Shinji là có thật.)

 

“Bạn Kaworu?”

 

Giọng nói của Shinji giật hắn về thực tại; Kaworu cố định lại thành lợi và ngón chân, tế bào, hạt cơ quan, ty thể. Tay hắn nắm chặt lấy cổ tay Shinji, cái cổ tay thanh mảnh của nhạc sĩ, giờ kẹt trong lớp nhựa bùng nhùng của bộ chiến phục. Hắn ngà ngà thân mình phía trên Shinji như hào quang thiên tinh rọi lên mặt biển đen thẫm, ngực Kaworu chạm vào đường chân trời là những đốt sống lưng cậu. Hắn đang ở trọn trong không gian quý báu của Shinji, xâm chiếm từng hơi thở quý giá của loài Lilim. Shinji quay mặt đi, nhưng Kaworu có thể thấy mặt sau tai cậu ửng đỏ. Kaworu nhận ra hắn đã không biết thân biết phận. Hắn đã ngộ nhận về một điểm nằm trong ngưỡng giới hạn, mà trên thực tế cánh cửa lại đóng chặt. Hắn hiện tại quá khó xử, thật ngớ ngẩn, lúng túng. Một kẻ xâm lấn. Cổ họng của Kaworu khô như cát bụi: phạm lỗi là phần tất yếu của loài người và hắn khác xa con người; cái định nghĩa "con người" cách hắn hằng những đại dương, cả nhiều thành phố, cả những chiều không gian. Các lỗi lầm của Kaworu sinh ra những thảm họa, hằng sa số cái chết vị nghĩa, nỗi phẫn nộ và thống khổ tha thiết của Shinji. Vì thế, mắc lỗi là thứ xa xỉ với bản thân hắn.

 

Kaworu hướng ánh nhìn xuống dưới, thì thầm ngàn lời xin lỗi mà chẳng thể nào đủ, và rút tay lại nhẹ nhàng hết mức có thể. Shinji gỡ cánh tay ra khỏi bộ đồ với động tác suy tư, tinh xảo như cánh chim. Khi xong việc, bàn tay cậu tìm một mặt phẳng ổn định, bấu chặt lấy cạnh ghế tựa hồ con sao biển nhợt nhạt. Cậu ngừng ngập. Kaworu chờ đợi. Hắn có thể đợi mãi mãi nếu cần. Kaworu nghĩ rằng cậu sẽ co mình lại, hoặc nổi điên lên, chôn chặt bản thân lại trong vỏ nhím đầy đinh nhọn. Trái lại, Shinji quay người và hôn hắn, mãnh liệt với bờ môi như mồi lửa.

 

Mùi hương cậu hệt như những gì Kaworu từng mơ. Hắn hình dung Shinji ngụp lặn dưới da hắn, điều khiển ánh sáng ngọn hải đăng của Kaworu qua đại dương lạnh lẽo. Trí óc hắn là một thứ xa vời, khô cằn. Hồn cậu phả hơi thở vào tất cả những khiếm khuyết của Kaworu, làm hắn sững sờ, làm bỏng rát hắn không thương tiếc.

 

Nụ hôn kết thúc, và Shinji ngã vào lòng hắn khi đang ở trong bộ chiến phục. Kaworu thảng thốt nhận ra rằng nhịp thở Shinji đang hổn hển, gò má nóng ửng.

 

“Shinji!”

 

Nhưng rồi cậu lại tiến tới lần nữa, nuốt trọn các âm tiết ra khỏi miệng Kaworu.

 

Ôi, môi người, lưỡi người! Đôi môi khô nẻ, chiếc răng hơi khểnh, hơi thở cháy phả bụi tro. Kaworu có lẽ sẽ khuỵu ngã nếu tay Shinji không ở đó, trên mình hắn và nhấn nút tháo bộ đồ của Kaworu với một cái chạm.

 

Kaworu liệu còn có thể làm gì khác nữa? Hắn lùi khỏi hơi ấm đến phát đau từ đôi môi của Shinji và bắt đầu cởi đồ. Với một động tác mượt mà, hắn thoát khỏi cả bộ chiến phục như một con nhộng rời kén-và một vài giây sau Kaworu cũng lột cả làn da người của hắn nữa. Xương ngón tay hắn đang dần động đậy khỏi các khớp ghép kín khít, một làn sáng tội lỗi tỏa sâu trong tâm và đằng sau đầu gối. Kaworu vẫn nhớ những chi tiết quan trọng trên gương mặt hắn, cái tỉ lệ cứng nhắc giữa lông mày, mí mắt, và nhân trung, nhưng rồi nhiều bộ mặt khác hiện ra ở những nơi mà hắn không hề chủ định, một đợt thủy triều của những cơn ác mộng lăn tăn ngang giữa thân mình và lên đến da thịt trên cánh tay. Nhưng Kaworu hồi tỉnh thật nhanh, bàn tay hắn tìm lấy bờ vai trân quý của Shinji vừa trọn lúc hắn nhớ ra năm ngón tay và cổ tay: khoảng ngoại biên distal, xương trụ ulna, xương bàn tay metacarpal, những cái tên gợi lên đại dương trên một hành tinh xa xôi.

 

Shinji chẳng thể thấy gì qua đôi mắt nhắm chặt, và Kaworu vui lòng hôn lên nó, bờ môi hắn dịu dàng trên mi mắt ướt át run rẩy. Môi hắn có thể cảm nhận đôi mắt đen thẳm của cậu di chuyển phía dưới, chẳng có gì ngăn cách hai người họ ngoài lớp mí mỏng manh. Shinji hít vào với một tiếng rít và ngả đầu lên tủ để đồ, rướn người gần như quá xa giữa ghế và bức tường gần nhất.

 

“Kaworu à, tớ sợ lắm.”

 

“Tớ biết.” Nỗi sợ hãi của cậu mang mùi sắt, nồng và mùi kim loại, thứ chất liệu không thể bẻ cong. Kaworu luồn đầu ngón tay vào bộ đồ của Shinji để kẻo nó xuống. Hắn hôn lấy kiến trúc tinh tế nơi cổ Shinji, liếm láp nhịp điệu run rẩy của nhịp tim cậu. “Tớ cũng sợ như cậu vậy.” Kaworu luôn luôn sợ hãi, luôn luôn, khiếp đảm trước cái vận mệnh không lời giải đáp biệt tích giữa những vì tinh tú vô cảm, khiếp sợ Shinji Ikari và bước diễu hành cứng nhắc, liên tục, tuyến tính của thời gian. Nỗi sợ của Kaworu là một màu xanh lam nóng rát và sâu thẳm, nghe như nhịp hít vào run rẩy trước khi thét gào.

 

Kaworu hôn lên cổ Shinji một lần, hai lần, chẳng màng tới cái mùi nóng và kim loại của cái khóa cổ, vị như pin trong miệng hắn. Kaworu đặt môi lên nếp gập chắc chắn trên yết hầu của Shinji, lặng lẽ chiêm ngưỡng những cử động của nó. Hắn không thả tay cậu ra. “Cậu sẽ ổn chứ, Shinji?” Đấy là tất cả những gì Kaworu muốn, tất cả những gì hắn quan tâm. Tất nhiên là Shinji sẽ không thể nào trở nên ổn, không thể được khi mà cậu vẫn còn sống trong khoảng vô định tan hoang này với cái trần trên đầu là những vì sao lạnh lùng, nơi mà dưới tia sáng tái nhợt của Lilith, cả thế gian khẽ khàng vĩnh viễn mất lý trí. Nhưng Kaworu có để đem đến cho cậu thanh sắc trong thế giới đó.

 

“Tớ nghĩ vậy,” Shinji nói với hắn bằng giọng lí nhí. “Tớ muốn điều này.”

 

Cả hai người họ đều run rẩy, miếng cao su cọ rin rít vào cái ghế phía dưới họ, và Kaworu có thể nghe thấy nhịp đập của trái tim Shinji, thật kiên cường đến độ hắn tự nhủ liệu nó có biết đau đớn nếu người không thể cảm thấy tim đập vào lồng ngực theo cái cách búa đánh lên dây đàn dương cầm mỗi khi nhấn phím đàn. Shinji chỉ hé mở một mí mắt, để lộ cái mảnh đêm cô lỏng, và kéo Kaworu vào trong chất tan chảy ấy. Cậu thật quá mềm mại và nóng đến cháy da cháy thịt, Kaworu nghĩ rằng đây chính là cảm giác chạm vào nham thạch, cái chấn động nóng rát khai sinh hành tinh rạn nứt này khi mọi thứ còn trong khởi nguyên và chưa thành hình. Shinji rót dung nham xuống họng hắn, chế tác thế giới của riêng cậu bên trong hắn. Kaworu ngân nga, như thế đôi cánh của hắn đang dần giang rộng, và hắn mở rộng môi thêm, trải rộng chân gối ra vào hai bên đùi Shinji, mọi thứ trong hắn hé mở vì chúng cảm thấy điều đó thật hợp tình hợp lí. Shinji đột nhiên ngưng nắm tay hắn mà đưa ra ôm lấy lưng hắn để hai người cọ vào nhau, ép sát vào nhau. Làn da mịn của Kaworu đập vào bộ chiến phục, thứ âm thanh gắt gỏng của cao su, nhưng với Kaworu nó chẳng khác gì xương cọ lên xương.

 

Shinji rồi lùi lại với một hơi thở hắt cáu kỉnh. “Cái thứ quái quỷ này…”-cậu chửi rủa, vung nắm đấm ra đằng sau đến khi nó đập lên tủ đề đồ một cách thiếu kiên nhẫn. Tiếng kim loại va đập như răng của hắn. Shinji đưa những ngón tay vào miệng chính mình, cố gắng kéo lớp găng bằng cao su ra. Môi cậu hằm hè và phần tóc bên cạnh bờ tai ngả sẫm vì đẫm mồ hôi. Thật thuần túy là người.

 

“Để tớ,” Kaworu nói, cầm lấy lớp áo đang mở quanh đôi vai trần của Shinji với cả hai tay. Hắn lấy sức kéo, ngắm nhìn làn da của Shinji trải ra cho hắn khi hắn kéo phía ngược lại. Mạch máu của Shinji là dòng sông chảy trôi dọc theo bắp tay, da thịt cuộn lên xuống là các ngọn đồi. Hắn gỡ cánh tay kia của Shinji ra, và lúc đó bộ đồ đã đủ rộng để Shinji từ từ tự tháo, luồn lách như rắn lột da. Bộ chiến phục xếp thiếu thoải mái quanh hông cậu, bó chặt trên hai chân và Kaworu thử quỳ lên ghế để Shinji có thể cởi dễ dàng hơn nhưng nó đưa hạ bộ của hắn ngay sát mặt cậu khiến da cậu trở nên đỏ gắt. Kaworu cười, và má Shinji còn ửng hơn nữa. Bản thân Kaworu lõa thể đơn thuần là hư không- giống người Vitruvius, các thông số được in dập lên xương, bộ rối rắm những dây thần kinh sắp xếp cẩn thận. Trắng nhợt như tuyết, điểm thêm gợn tóc màu bạc khói, các ngón tay ở đúng chỗ. Không, hắn chính là con người (có lẽ vậy) dựa trên các tính toán của loài người.

 

Hắn ngồi thụp lại trong tư thế tay ôm lấy gối ở khoảng trống nơi hai chân của Shinji, khóe môi nhích lên, giả vờ bẽn lẽn thì thầm lời xin lỗi, ngắm nhìn Shinji đỏ mặt thẹn thùng lan lên tới tận chân tóc. Shinji dường như đang định nói gì đó, nhưng lại kìm lại và nuốt nước miếng, đưa mắt nhìn đi nơi khác. Cậu cứ ngọ nguậy hông, lưng cong lên khỏi cái ghế để với ra đằng sau và kéo bộ đồ xuống, rồi rê xuống đến trên đùi để luồn ngón tay vào trong khe hở. Đôi khi phần giữa thân căng lên với một hơi nín thở. Từng phân một, thân thể trẻ trung của Shinji lộ diện dưới đống đồ cao su. Kaworu nhìn chằm chằm cho đến khi Shinji cầu xin hắn ngừng lại.

 

“Đ-đợi đã, Kaworu-kun—làm ơn—“ Cậu dựa thái dương lên tủ để đồ, phần ngực hẹp hổn hển. “Đừng nhìn tớ như vậy nữa, tớ không thể—“

 

Trái đất xoay vần dưới chân họ. Ở nơi nào đó những đóa hoa đang nở rộ giữa các khe trên sàn xi măng. Ngày mai bầu trời sẽ lại trong xanh và tươi đẹp đơn giản vì nó phải thế, và bóng râm sẽ bao quanh hai người, cao và dài như những bức tường. Nơi đó là thế giới tĩnh lặng và lạ kì, nhưng đó là thế giới của họ, và Kaworu sẽ làm mọi thứ để ngăn chặn thánh thần khỏi phá tan nó ra lần nữa. Tất cả các thánh thần đều sống trong Shinji Ikari.

 

“Ồ,” Kaworu nói, và hắn có thể cảm thấy máu là từng đợt sóng nhấp nhô trên sọ hắn như lời xám hối. “Ôi Shinji à, tớ xin lỗi.” Hắn cúi mình, hôn Shinji lên đỉnh đầu. “Tớ thật sự xin lỗi, Shinji ạ. Chỉ là cậu như lúc này thật quá xinh đẹp.”

 

Hắn không thể ra lệnh cho tay hắn ngừng cử động, chúng cứ giơ lên vuốt ve mặt của Shinji, và hắn vẫn không thể ngưng những cái hôn dịu dàng và nồng nhiệt rải lên như hạt giống lên trán Shinji, gò má cậu, và phần da dưới cằm cậu. “Cậu xinh đẹp quá Shinji ạ, lúc nào cậu cũng thật diễm lệ, thật hoàn mỹ, thật quá hoàn hảo cho tớ.” Kaworu thì thầm như nói lời cầu nguyện, bài cầu kinh trước Shinji Ikari, giữ môi khép lại khi hắn lướt chúng trên làn da nóng bỏng của Shinji với mỗi từ hắn nói. Hắn không thể đi quá xa, Kaworu biết điều này. Nói sai một từ sẽ khiến Shinji chạy trốn một cách tuyệt vọng, rồi tan thành nhiều mảnh nhỏ, và cậu sẽ trở vào hư không như làn sương, và cái vô cùng sẽ lại trở về với Kaworu thêm lần nữa, khoảng trống lạnh lẽo mang hình bóng một cậu trai. Mỗi việc này thôi cũng cảm giác gần như chết chìm. Hắn đang thở trong mây.

 

“Kaworu ơi, Kaworu,” Shinji rên rỉ, trưng bày cổ họng mình ra trước mắt hắn, lông mi nhấp nháy trong một dòng mã hóa ngập ngừng. “Kaworu ơi, đừng, làm ơn đấy, Kaworu, tớ không—tớ không thể!”

 

(Và Kaworu sẽ không bao giờ thú nhận điều này, kể cả với chính bản thân hắn, nhưng sâu thẳm trong hắn có một phần yêu thú cả sự tuyệt vọng trong Shinji, tìm thấy âm nhạc trong tiếng thét. Ngắm nhìn cậu tang thương và bại hoại là gì đó giống như chứng chiến cái chết của một vì sao, nổ toang và tung tóe với lực từ chính cái thiêu đốt của nó.)

 

“Shinji này,” Hắn nói. Kaworu muốn nói với cậu, muốn nói với cậu mọi thứ. Hắn rất cần. “Làm ơn, tôi muốn em. Tôi thật sự muốn em nhiều lắm.”

 

Shinji rên lên một âm thanh gãy đứt, thanh sắc là thứ gì đó nằm giữa giữa hơi thở và tiếng nức nở và tiếng kêu rên, nhưng nước mắt không tuôn rơi. Thay vào đó, Shinji cầm lấy cổ tay Kaworu để giữ hắn không cử động, đóng băng, và Kaworu không nhắm mắt khi Shinji tiến lại gần và hôn lên môi hắn. Hắn chỉ biết nhìn cho đến khi Shinji lấp đầy toàn bộ tầm nhìn của hắn, từ góc này sang góc khác, đến khi tất cả những gì Kaworu thấy là phần da trên má cậu nghiêng nghiêng, một chút mi nhắm lại. Shinji lùi ra, cố hớp từng ngụm cứu rỗi và không khí lạnh, cậu đưa tay của Kaworu xuống, xuống nữa, cho đến khi dẫn tay hắn đặt giữa hai chân cậu. Kaworu cảm nhận da thịt Shinji cuộn mềm mại, bó chặt dưới lớp quần áo. Hắn ấn gò bàn tay lên đó để thử nghiệm, và nhìn Shinji nghiến răng và co mình lại như dây leo mảnh dẻ.

“Em muốn tôi chạm vào em chứ?”

 

Shinji gật đầu, rướn hông lên cao thêm đến khi cậu không đụng vào ghế chút nào, như cái cầu treo run rẩy, một cái parabol không đều giữa hai điểm vô định. Hơi nóng phả từ làn da Shinji, và cậu như thế này thật kiều diễm, bề mặt tái nhợt vì cảm giác sai trái cấm kị, nhưng đỏ thắm phía dưới vì kích thích. Kaworu tóm lấy phần áo gây khó dễ và kéo, kéo xuống dưới hông Shinji, ngắm lớp lông thưa dần lộ ra, rồi cái khe rẽ đôi nhàn nhạt. Ma sát làm Shinji thốt lên, và Kaworu ngắm hơi thở chạy xuyên qua thân mình cậu, hai đầu nhũ cậu cương lên, miệng há hốc. Kaworu ở yên và để lộ hai tay mình để không làm Shinji sợ- và như thế dễ hơn khi hắn có thể nhìn thấy và giữ nguyên hình dáng hai bàn tay, chứ không phải mớ hỗn độn từ da và ánh sáng.

 

Shinji run rẩy bên dưới hắn và cố kìm nén tiếng rên khi Kaworu cuối cùng cũng kéo bộ đồ chiến xuống chân cậu. Phần kín của cậu lộ ra và Kaworu có thể thấy bản thân mình bị kích thích đáp lại, máu gọi với tới máu. Phần này của loài người thật xa lạ với hắn, nhưng nó không mới hay thậm chí tệ hại. Hắn đã sống nhiều cuộc đời khác như thế này, những đêm nóng nực trải qua cùng Shinji dưới mặt nước hay trong bóng đêm, cái màn đêm tuyệt đối như mặt kia của một vũ trụ vừa khai sinh. Hắn bò lại vào trong Shinji, hôn lên phần căng cứng của cậu ấy, chạy lưỡi dọc theo phần dưới, phần cơ ẩm áp vào dây thần kinh nóng. Hắn sẽ nuốt trọn cậu ấy xuống nếu có thể, chỉ để lấp đầy bản thân với thiên tinh.

 

Shinji giật bắn và thốt lên tên hắn “Kaworu, ahhhh”, nắm lấy tóc Kaworu bằng cả hai tay. Giọng cậu khan khan và đau đớn và đầy sự sống. Sự sống đẹp đẽ, cách xa cái cảnh giới đầu hàng, khác xa lúc cậu khóc một mình trong bóng tối chỉ với âm nhạc và từng đợt ác mộng. Kaworu cảm nhận móng tay manh mảnh của Shinji trên da đầu hắn và tự hỏi liệu hắn có đang được tha thứ dù chỉ một chút.

 

Có kiến thức về nhục dục, đó là cách loài người diễn tả cái luống cuống vật lộn của họ, và bất kì kiến thức nào liên quan tới Shinji Ikari đều quan trọng với Kaworu, dù cho nó có tinh tế như bản sonat hay cục súc như ngôn từ. Trong những dòng thời gian khác, có lẽ nó cảm thấy giống hội thoại quá mức-ngón tay thon dài của hắn khiến Shinji lăn lộn và rên rần trong bộ đồ bệnh viện, hay ép giữa những bộ bàn ghế trong lớp học. Kaworu biết nơi nên đặt ngón tay cái và lưỡi hắn, giữ miệng hắn ướt như hang động để chất lỏng chảy xuống tận cằm, làm ướt lông mu của Shinji và bôi đầy ra phần đùi non của cậu. Shinji nắm chặt hơn vào tóc của Kaworu, kéo từng nắm căng căng, đẩy hông những nhịp rời rạc vào trong miệng Kaworu mà không báo trước. Cậu lần này thô bạo nhanh quá. Kaworu được gợi tới những cấu trúc tinh thể đôi khi sinh ra trong khe nứt của đá-phát quang, mỹ diễm, và sắc nhọn một cách không cần thiết.

 

Hắn đưa Shinji vào cổ họng và thở dài, một tiếng thở dài lan khắp thân thể từ rễ đến đỉnh và qua chừng nấy những mạch máu, chỉ biết mình da thịt Shinji, nặng và căng và đầy trong miệng hắn. Kaworu thở dài một lần nữa và lui gần hơn tới mùi của Shinji, mũi và cằm hắn gé sát vào người cậu. Shinji khóc lên một tiếng thật lâu, hết ngả sang bên này lại sang bên khác, kẹt giữa những làn cảm giác mà Kaworu khơi gợi từ cậu. Ngón tay cậu quện vào tóc của Kaworu, một ngón tay nhỏ nhắn đặt vào phần đằng sau gáy hắn, và Kaworu phải nhớ rằng họ đáng nhẽ là được tạo thành bởi cùng một cấu trúc tế bào, tế bào như những cái thang chồng chéo lên nhau, tế bào như những cái bè trôi nổi giữa các mảng màu rực rỡ, và không hề giống các làn sóng xanh dao động trong cơ thể hắn như nốt nhạc từ đàn cello. Để trọn vẹn là loài người như vậy thật không dễ dàng. Shinji thật đáng thương.

 

“Kaworu,” Shinji thì thầm, níu lấy bờ vai hắn. “Cậu có thể—tớ đang—dừng lại, làm ơn đấy,”, và trước khi Shinji kịp van xin dứt lời Kaworu đã buông cậu ra. Khi ngước lên Shinji hắn có thể thấy những giọt lệ đong đầy nơi khóe mắt, môi nhăn lại trong nỗi thống khổ, ngày tận thế đang trào trực được viết trên mọi nét trên gương mặt trẻ trung của cậu. Nỗi kinh hãi sâu thẳm sôi sục trong một tích tắc khủng khiếp nơi thực quản Kaworu-mọi thứ liệu có phải vừa bung bét thêm lần nữa? Liệu thất bại thật sự nếm nhạt nhẽo đến vậy trên lưỡi hắn, tạo ra bởi một khoảnh khắc gần gũi phút bốc đồng? Cả vũ trụ này đang nở ra, và tất cả những khoảng trống giữa các vì tinh tú chuyển thành bóng đen. Rồi sẽ sớm thôi trong sinh mệnh dị thường và cuộn xoắn của hắn, bầu trời đêm sẽ là một thứ gì khác biệt so với những thứ lấp lánh xa xăm Shinji ngưỡng mộ. Liệu cái dạ dày của vũ trụ sẽ chỉ mở ra khoảng không vô định trước thế cục của mọi sự? Kaworu ước gì hắn biết được.

 

“Tớ chỉ,” Shinji nói trong những giọt lệ chầu chực tuôn rơi, “Tớ biết là điều này là sai trái, nhưng tớ cảm thấy tuyệt quá, Kaworu ơi.” Cậu hít mạnh, nhịp tim đập như sấm dồn, cuộn người lại như thứ động vật nhuyễn thể trôi dạt dưới đáy biển nguyên sơ. Khi cậu dựa đầu vào khoảng trũng nơi vai Kaworu nó thiêu đốt đến cháy da cháy thịt, đến độ để lại dấu vết. Một bộ óc chìm trong biển lửa. “Tớ không, ừm, nghĩ rằng thế này là đủ,” Shinji lí nhí, hơi thở phả xuống ngực Kaworu. “Tớ muốn cậu nhiều hơn nữa, Kaworu ạ.”

 

Thứ gì đó luân chuyển trong lồng ngực hắn, gần như xé toạc ra. Tình yêu mãnh liệt như thiên thạch chiếu sáng thẳng qua cơ thể hắn. Kaworu khóa lấy thực tại (sàn gạch, tủ để đồ, gương vỡ trên tường) và nhận ra chính hẳn cũng đang kìm nén nước mắt. _Em là tất cả những gì tôi hằng mong muốn, Shinji. Không gì quan trọng bằng việc em được sống._ Shinji đang hôn lấy hắn, dọc theo cổ và đường nhấp nhô trên tai, bờ môi như than hồng, và lúc này đến lượt Kaworu bám lấy cậu, không màng tới lớp cao su lúng búng ở bắp đùi Shinji. Hắn chỉ nhận thức được bàn tay hắn khám phá vùng đất khô cằn là cái lưng của Shinji, lần theo thứ tự của các đường nét làm nên cậu, dọc xương sống quý giá ấy. “Shinji” hắn nói bằng tiếng bi thương xé ra từ tận trong tâm can. “Làm ơn.”

 

Trên mặt trăng, Kaworu học được rằng trái đất cũng có các chu kì. Đôi khi nó xanh tươi, yên bình như vỏ trứng, mong manh như linh hồn. Lúc khác thì nó tái nhợt và lạnh lẽo, một hòn đá lang thang trong cái mênh mông tuôn chảy, bị bâu lấy bởi vầng hào quang tạo thành từ tàu không gian và các vệ tinh vỡ nát. Với ngón chân chôn trong bụi trăng, hắn nhìn và nhớ rằng ở dưới mặt đất, ở một nơi nào đó, Shinji đang sống ngày qua ngày và hít thở trong giấc ngủ. Cậu ấy xứng đáng có được tất cả các vì tinh tú trong mọi vũ trụ, luôn luôn xứng đáng được hạnh phúc kể cả khi đối diện với suy nghĩ và sự tồn tại của chính mình. Kaworu cần cậu biết được rằng dành cho cậu nơi đây chính là tình yêu.

 

Họ dò dẫm và ngã vào nhau, hỗn loạn, phi toán học, hai cơ thể ấm áp trong khí lạnh. Kể cả trong hỗn độn Kaworu biết chắc rằng họ đã chuyển động như một thể thống nhất, và nỗi mong chờ lầm bầm trong sọ hắn và hắn e sợ, hơn bất cứ điều gì, rằng tác động của Shinji sẽ làm hắn bộc phát. Hắn sẽ chảy máu ra từ khóe mắt và nhốt Shinji lại trong đôi cánh tạo thành bởi vàng ròng và gai nhọn dài, và không đơn thuần chỉ là Kaworu mà là Tabris, kẻ thứ mười bảy của giống loài hắn, vô bì và thoát tục. Kaworu níu tay lên trên tủ chuẩn bị tinh thần. Hắn rùng mình khi Shinji lần dấu nét dài tạo thành bởi cột sống cong cong của hắn với hai ngón tay, nhớ lại bản giao hưởng của thân xác con người-nhiều phần khác nhau tạo thành một âm thanh duy nhất. (…) Kaworu một tay bịt lấy miệng cố kìm nén tiếng kêu, đồng thời sợ rằng răng của hắn sẽ tách rời và rơi khỏi miệng. Rồi hắn nhận thấy Shinji đang nói gì đó, một tràng những lời ậm ừ, đôi lúc có vần rít lên, ngôn từ cheo leo trong không gian tĩnh lặng.

 

“A, tớ không thể, tớ không thể làm thế này, ưưghhhh, nó lẽ ra không phải như thế này, tớ không biết mình đang làm gì cả, mẹ kiếp, tớ đang làm cái gì thế này? Kaworu ơi!” Cậu áp gò má bỏng rát giữa xương bả vai của Kaworu. Lưng hắn ướt đẫm bởi những giọt lệ tuôn rơi.

 

Shinji vực hắn lại trật tự như cậu vẫn luôn làm, như thỏi nam châm hút kim loại. Kaworu vẫn còn nguyên vẹn, tất cả những mảnh nhỏ tạo thành hắn đang ngân nga. “Ôi, Shinji. Shinji à.” Hắn xoay người lại một phần, xoa dịu cậu với những cái hôn ở tất cả những nơi hắn có thể với tới. “Đây không phải kết thúc. Em không có gì phải sợ hãi.” Bàn tay hắn vuốt nhẹ phảng phất trên gò má Shinji. “Rồi sẽ còn nhiều điều nữa sẽ đến. Mọi chuyện sẽ ổn thôi, Shinji.” Kaworu sẽ khiến nó phải như vậy.

 

“Tớ không hiểu,” cậu lí nhí, nhưng hôn lại Kaworu, một lần, dẫu cho những giọt nước mắt, dẫu có những hơi thở trở đến thành từng đợt sóng thủy triều như thứ gì đang hấp hối. Shinji Ikari, đứa trẻ thứ ba, kẻ chinh phạt các vũ trụ và các vị thần cổ xưa. Cậu gắng gượng quá mức chỉ vì những lí do xa vời nhất.

 

Thời gian gián đoạn và ngập ngừng giữa họ, rồi rơi rụng khỏi dải tuyến tính hoàn toàn. Trong cái run rẩy của khoảng khắc thì Shinji đã ở bên trong hắn, tay víu vào xương hông của Kaworu, dẫn đường bởi kim chỉ nam là ham muốn. Một vài khuông nhạc sau thì Kaworu vẫn còn đang chuẩn bị, Shinji mắt mở to nhìn hắn, cọ xát hông hai người vào nhau một cách tham lam. Bản nhạc nhảy về sau và Kaworu đang quỳ xuống, đầu cúi sấp như đang cầu nguyện khi Shinji đi vào trong hắn, hấp tấp, hoang dại, hoàn toàn lệch nhịp điệu, cái bộc phát đơn thuần là khởi đầu cho phần kết huy hoàng. Một cái gì đó rung chuyển, rồi sụp đổ và chính bản thân hắn lại là người đang đẩy vào bên trong Shinji, cậu thút thít và rên rỉ phía trên hắn, quằn quại trên bắp đùi nhợt nhạt của Kaworu. Nhịp điệu chậm lại và Kaworu dành hằng giờ nghiền lên ngón tay Shinji, rồi đến dương vật cậu, đau đớn từ đầu này qua đầu kia với nhu cầu được lấp đầy. Shinji đúng là một thể hữu cơ, rung động của hợp âm hát về thời niên thiếu, cơ thể cậu là cái lồng sắt của cảm xúc cô đọng và sắc đến độ chúng tự nghiền thành từng mảnh lên xương cậu. Cậu ấy thật bất hạnh làm sao! Kaworu muốn bao bọc lấy cậu trong thứ tình yêu sâu thẳm đến độ hai người có thể trôi dạt cùng nhau trong đống hỗn mang.

 

Và rồi tất cả những dòng thời gian đó hội tụ, viết đè lên nhau như một cái đàn hạc, xây chồng hướng về một điểm duy nhất như hồn của một cái gì đó vĩ đại, hoặc tăm tối vô cùng, cái dạ dày há hốc của một vũ trụ vô danh sà xuống. Nơi nào đó phía dưới Kaworu nhận biết bụi đất, cái căng, và cái va và trượt của bộ đồ chiến Shinji mặc lên đùi hắn, dính vào và kéo ra xa. Nơi nào đó phía trên hắn Kaworu có thể nghe thấy tiếng rên rỉ và nức nở của Shinji, gọi tên thánh thần từ bên bờ vực thẳm, giọng cậu van lơn và khiếp hãi và đầy sự sống. Đây mới là đang sống! Nó không tuyệt hảo sao, hỡi Shinji, nó không phi thường ư? Kaworu muốn cho cậu thấy điều ấy. Hắn quàng chân quanh hông Shinji và cánh tay quanh cổ Shinji và đẩy lưỡi hai người vào miệng nhau và cọ sát cái cương cứng của chính mình đến lúc hắn thấy Shinji đang dồn dập bên trong hắn, chuẩn bị lên đỉnh với một tiếng kêu sắc, khiếp đảm và ngây ngất. “Kaworu!”, và mặc dù hay người đang ở gần, rất rất gần, gần nhất mà hai cơ thể vật lý có thể đạt được, nhưng nó vẫn chưa đủ.

 

Nên Kaworu, trong tích tắc, tháo bản thân ra khỏi chính hắn và để mọi thứ buông rời. Trong một khoảnh khắc, hai người trói buộc lại trong cái sánh trào, thứ mảnh sáng vĩ đại tuôn chảy lên cậu trai như mưa sao băng, như máu. Kaworu là cái đau nhức của cánh cửa mở, cái trống trải dưới mặt đất; hắn thở dài và tiếng thở biến thành chiếc ngai xi măng điểm tô bởi cánh chim bằng đá giang ngược. Đại dương dưới hoàng hôn trong đôi mắt vô nguyệt của Shinji. Lúc đó, em đã chạy trốn, em nhớ không, Shinji à? Lúc ấy em thật lạc lõng, thật im lặng, thật sợ sệt. Kaworu ngó qua xương quai xanh của Shinji trong làn hơi nước trong phòng tắm và luận về vô hạn, và Shinji tội nghiệp, Shinji yêu dấu líu lưỡi không nên lời trong một chuỗi những điều không chắc chắn và từ chối nhìn nhận sự thật. Ôi, nhưng lần sau mọi chuyện đã khác khi mà hai người đã ở một mình, chỉ có nhau trong màn đêm xanh và lạnh; bóng tối nuốt trọn những lời nói của Kaworu. Lớp chăn mỏng phát sáng trong đêm, và lần đầu tiên, trái tim rực lửa của Shinji ở trong tay Kaworu. 

 

(Nhưng Tabris đối diện với kết cục của hắn, sự xoay chuyển của hạt giống, và hắn đã có cả trụ đá khuyên khối chất chồng những lời hứa cần thực hiện. Nên Kaworu giữ ngón chân thành một góc nhọn của vũ công ballet trên sàn, sáu cạnh hình học lơ lửng quanh hắn dưới ánh sáng tội lỗi, xung quanh tiếng còi cảnh báo vang vọng trong mê cung là NERV. Rồi âm thanh đó tan biến, như mọi vật đều tuyệt diệt, kể cả Shinji Ikari, nhưng điều này cũng chẳng hề gì, miễn là cậu không chết đi khi chưa được ai yêu. Mũi tên đỏ thẫm, hồ bơi da cam, màu của hoàng hôn, một sự diệt vong đẹp đẽ. Shinji nắm chặt tay và bóp nát hắn bên trong. Không có tiếng động nào trong sự tĩnh lặng tuyệt đối đó, chỉ có âm thanh đầy đặn ngân vang từ va chạm của cái sọ nặng trĩu của Kaworu với mặt nước.)

 

Lúc đó Shinji được bọc thép, lạc trong sói Mẹ, co cuộn như một quả tim ở bên trong lồng ngưc bà. Nhưng giờ đây cậu nằm trước mắt hắn, trải mình trên chồng chất những sai lầm trong quá khứ của Kaworu, phơi trần tất cả những tâm tư và các hạt cơ bản tạo nên cậu. Lúc này Kaworu lơ lửng ở đó trong cái ngọt ngào tinh khôi của khoảng khắc cô đọng hiện tại, và hắn hôn lên đôi môi Shinji và hằng ngàn thiên hà khiêu vũ đến khi tan vào cát bụi. Tất cả mọi thứ hợp thành một bản giao hưởng của tạo hóa, mắc kẹt ở lưng chừng nơi không gì chết đi. Những con ngài trong đèn lồng nhảy nhót quanh đống lửa. Trong khoảnh khắc này Shinji vẫn còn bên trong hắn, một sinh vật loài người thuần túy, tạo nên bởi tràng tăng âm những hơi thở gấp. Nhịp tim cậu nghe hệt như ngón tay rải nốt trên phím đàn. Kaworu nuốt cậu vào để lấp đầy lỗ hổng trong hắn với Shinji, làm nhòe hai người thành một, hòa thành một thể sáng rực duy nhất. Một trái tim thánh tan vỡ, cố làm bản thân lành lại.

 

Lilim của tôi ơi, em không thấy sao? Tôi yêu em hơn bất kì thứ gì trên thế gian này dám mơ tới.

 

Nhưng Shinji chỉ có thể khóc thét.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*Note: Lilim là loài người, sinh ra từ Lilith. Angel là thiên thần, sinh ra từ Adam.


End file.
